Episode 63: The World Monster Cup: Naga Returns
The World Monster Cup: Naga Returns is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 and the sixty-third overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on July 15, 2001. Synopsis When Mum Mew asks about his plans, General Durahan says that he has already found a very strong monster who can deal with the gang. As they signed up for the World Monster Cup, the gang realized that they don't have a partner for Mocchi that is in IMA's designated list so they went around only to encounter Naga of the Big Bad Four. Full Recap he episode started with Mum Mew brushing her hair while Gobi holding the mirror for her. She proclaims that she will be successful in stealing the mysterious disc this time but her beauty come first. Durahan the revealed himself as usual with the scurry Mum Mew asked him where is Poison which Durahan replied that he sent her to do an important job of convincing "somebody" to return evil again. Genki and Mocchi see that only a certain amount of monster types (Mock , Monol, Naga, Gali, and Dragon) can enter the World Monster Cup as Mocchi's partner. While searching for a partner, a Gaboo attacks Genki, but he is saved by Naga, who, after the defeat of Moo, has been resurrected as a purified monster. He enters the tournament as Mocchi's partner. Mocchi and Naga defeat all their opponents, but in the finals, they are up against Gali and Sandy. Though Gali appears to have been resurrected as a purified monster (his baddie crest is missing), he has been approached by Poison, asking him to join up with Durahan. Mocchi easily defeats Sandy, but Naga has a more difficult time with Gali. At one point, Sandy shoots an energy beam at Naga - an illegal attack from outside the ring, but the referee doesn't call it, as Gali is blocking him from view. Eventually, Suezo (who up until now still resents Naga for attacking his village) gives him his energy, and Naga crushes Gali's Solar Knuckles and knocks him out of the ring with a Mystic Shot, winning the tournament. Poison and her followers set up an ambush for the searchers. They run into Gali, and Gali reveals the ambush to them, thus ruining it. He never really joined up with Poison, indicating that he hasn't become evil again. Furiously, Poison flees the battle with the Zuums quickly followed her. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Naga (Anime) *Gali (Anime) *Sandy *Mum Mew (Anime) *Gobi (Anime) *Poison (Anime) *General Durahan *Zuum Troops *Obelisks (Anime) *Gaboo (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Naga *Gali *Sandy *Mum Mew *Gobi *Poison *Durahan *Zuum *Obelisk *Gaboo Trivia *Gali seems to have changed the names of most of his attacks. "Gali Strike" has become "Solar Strike", and "Gali Punch" has become "Solar Knuckle." *The scene where Poison escapes is cut back a bit in the English dub because it shows a shot in between her legs when she flies away. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3